pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon search
Pokémon search is a feature on the page with Pokémon collection that allows a Trainer to create a filtered view of their Pokémon. This feature was introduced in update to version 0.67.1.Pokémon GO updated to version 0.67.1 for Android and 1.37.1 for iOS. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2017-09-01. Filtering by name Filtering by name works just the same as a normal text search. It returns Pokémon whose name matches the query. This search does not search sub-strings, so the full name must be supplied. This feature supports ASCII and Unicode input. Searching by a Pokémon species name ignores nicknames. Example Filtering by type Pokémon can be filtered by their types by adding their type to the search bar. Multiple Types can be queried at a time by using one or more of the supported separators – colon (:), semi-colon (;), comma (,), or an ampersand (&). The latter was introduced in version 0.69.1.Pokémon GO updated to version 0.69.0 for Android and 1.39.0 for iOS. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2017-09-01. Example Filtering by species Pokémon that belong to a particular species group can be filtered by searching the species name and placing a plus sign (+) before it. This also works with Pokémon nicknames. Example However, it doesn't work to display Pokémon family if there is no Pokémon present in collection which name is used to search even though there is present another member of its family. For example, using +pichu when there is only Pikachu and Raichu in player's Pokémon collection won't return any Pikachu nor Raichu. It does not work for Ditto for unknown reason. Filtering by criteria Example Filtering by attack Pokémon with a particular attack or attack type can be filtered by using the at-sign (@). When filtering by attack type, if a number (1, 2, or 3) is placed between the @ and the type, it will search for Pokémon with an attack that matches the type for that slot. # Fast Attack # Charged Attack # Secondary Charged Attack Example Note: The forward-slash (/) in the "Term" column above is not part of the term and it denotes the usage of either term, since the terms are case-insensitive. Filtering by Pokédex number Pokémon can be filtered by their Pokédex number by entering a search range. Example Filtering by CP and HP Pokémon can be filtered similar to the way they can be searched by Pokédex number. The only difference is by adding "cp" in the front of the range to search for Pokémon by CP and "hp" in front to search for Pokémon by HP. Example Filtering by IVs Pokémon can be filtered by the percentile group of their Individual Values. This feature was added in version 0.149.0.You can use search terms 1* , 2* , 3* and 4* for appraise level. /r/TheSilphRoad .Retrieved on 2019-07-15. Example Filtering by distance Pokémon can be filtered by their distance between their recorded location and the Trainer's current location. This feature was added in version 0.157.0.Distance search filter is live for 0.157.0. /r/TheSilphRoad .Retrieved on 2019-10-01. This filter is very similar to the Combat Power filter. Example Filtering by keyword Keywords are reserved-words that are used, similar meta-tags, to return Pokémon in the search. They are usually properties of a Pokémon and not visible to the user. Usage Advanced search All the filter methods mentioned above can be chained together by separating the queries with colons (:), semi-colons (;), commas (,) and ampersands (&). Searches can also be inverted by negating (!) the search term. Example Trivia * Prior to version 0.137.1, the "evolve" keyword would not return Pokémon that required an Evolution Item to evolve. * The "defender" keyword was one of the most requested keywords prior to its inclusion in version 0.75.0.Can we please get the ability to search all our gym defenders at once using a keyword?. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2017-09-09. * The keyword for filtering Pokémon that require an item to evolve was originally "withitem", but was later changed to simply "item".Search by "withitem" doesn't work for me but "item" work. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-04-04. * The keyword for filtering Pokémon that can only be hatched from eggs e.g. Baby Pokémon was originally "baby", but was later changed to simply "eggsonly".New event badges/medals and updated search filter from Chrales. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-04-22. * The search "shadow" and "purified" terms were removed in 0.157.0, but later added back in. References External links * (2017, June 20). Search Functions. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2017-06-21. * (2017, June 21). Pokemon Search Bar Cheat Sheet. Pokémon GO Hub. Retrieved on 2017-06-21. * (2019, July 23). Searching and Filtering Your Pokémon Inventory . Niantic. Retrieved on 2019-07-25. Category:Game elements